The way of the Turkeys
by Octopossee
Summary: The Doom Bikers try to meet swimsuit models by shooting turkeys. Chapter three completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer:

**Part One. **

"Yawn! I think I'll just sit around in bed, and look at the new hit magazine, _EEEK! There's an alien right behind me_," said Dartz, one lazy Saturday morning. As he said this, he happened to look out the window, and saw a blue pickup go speeding around the corner, turning into the street of the Doom Biker's neighborhood.

"Crazy idiot," said Dartz to himself, with a frown. But if Dartz thought that the driver of the blue pickup would just go speeding around town, he was awfully wrong. The blue pickup was going up Dartz's driveway!

"No! Maybe it's aliens in disguise, and they want to kidnap me! What has the world come to!" screamed Dartz, rather dramatically. Dartz decided at once to attack the blue pickup with a baseball bat, and by doing that, he might scare the person driving it, away.

Dartz was in a hurry, as he slipped on his clothes. While he was turning this way and that, he accidentally knocked over a lamp, which fell out the window, and landed on the blue pickup. There was a big explosion, and Dartz saw the engine of the truck go flying through the air, and Raphael seated on it. It a second, they both crashed through Dartz's bedroom window and crushed his beautiful and expensive Victorian bed. Dartz just stared in disbelief, and then started screaming and picked up the remains of his bed post and beat Raphael on the head.

_After everything was settled...The next day at breakfast..._

"So tell me Raphael, why were driving around in that blue piece of junk, and why were you wearing hunting clothes?" said Dartz, flipping the pancakes.

"You see, I was going down to the gym to exercise, when I saw an add. This is what it said, 'Come to Turkey Land and try your look at shooting turkeys! Whoever shoots the most during this week, will get to meet **The Turkeys.' **"

"Hey, aren't **The Turkeys** those four women who are swimsuit models?" asked Alister. Valon was just drooling, thinking about the fact of meeting **The Turkeys**.

"Yes, that's right. They always have their name written in bold letters, as the person who is reading this can clearly see," said Raphael. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys would like to _try_ to shoot the most turkeys and meet **The Turkeys.** I hear that those babes really admire us."

Suddenly, Dartz dropped the pancakes he was flipping, and started laughing evilly and rubbing his hands together.

**End of Part One. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just took a shower.

**Part Two. **

As soon as Raphael saw Dartz cackle like an old lady, he immediately rushed for the phone, and dialed the asylum.

"Wait! What are you doing!" asked Dartz, when he saw Raphael dial the asylum.

"Calling the asylum, what else do you think I'm doing?" said Raphael.

"No! I'm not crazy, okay!" said Dartz.

"Must've been the bean and pineapple dog doo omelet," whispered Alister to Valon. Valon nodded in reply.

"The gas he's holding in is probably frying his brain," added Alister.

_Anyway…_

"Just don't call the asylum and I'll tell you why I'm acting evil," said Dartz.

"Okay, but don't try anything funny," said Raphael, picking up a baseball bat.

"Alright, take it easy. Now here's why. If we go to the turkey contest, there'll probably be a lot of people! Especially teenage boys! That means move souls for The Leviathan #2!"

"You rebuilt him?" asked Raphael, slowly lowering the baseball bat.

"Yes, of course!" said Dartz. "And I used only the best materials, including hardened dog doo."

Alister started screaming when he heard that.

"Why are you screaming, old boy?" asked Dartz. (Funny it's Dartz who asking the question.)

"Because I touched and rubbed the new Leviathan this morning!" said Alister. "I even stuck my head in all the way and rolled around in it!"

"And why were you doing that!" asked Dartz, most angrily.

"Because I wanted to see if there was room to put rocket launchers in," said Alister.

"Oh, you didn't need to worry about that. I put manure launchers instead. Not only is it economical, it's easy to get ammunition. Plus, it's really easy to fire and load," said Dartz.

All of his workers gagged and barfed right there.

**End of Part Two. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: la, la, la, la, la, la,

**Part Three**

After discussing the Leviathan #2 and going into disgusting comments, the Doom Bikers all decided to practice their shooting and buy rifles and shot guns.

Since they decided to go on the last day of the week that they could meet the models, they head plenty of time to practice. Raphael went to buy the guns, while Alister, Dartz, and Valon bought and setup fake turkeys and shooting ranges.

"Here, these are the best guns on the market," said Raphael, gently setting down four beautiful, heavy duty, and black colored rifles and shotguns.

"Lemme see those!" exclaimed Alister, as soon as he saw Raphael with the guns. He grabbed one of the shotguns and loaded it. After doing this, he took off the safety-guard and started waving it around.

"Hey! Don't play around with those! You might shoot us!" cried Dartz, when he came downstairs.

"Fine," said Alister. He slammed the gun down on the table. Immediately, the gun went off on accident and Alister shot Raphael in the butt, because Raphael had decided to go check on some ammunition, when he had gotten shot.

"Ow!" screamed Raphael, running around clutching his bottom and his flaming pants. He pulled his pants off and thrust them into a sink and turned on the water.

After his pants were put out, Raphael charged towards Alister. But suddenly, he stopped and went towards the table where the guns were. He grabbed a gun and aimed it Alister. Alister screamed when Raphael fired, and ducked. The bullet ripped through Dartz's favorite French painting. He screamed and cried.

**End of Part Three. **


End file.
